My Stranger
by anonymus13
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been dating for over a year, but he hasn't fulfilled her needs for a long time, what happens when Bella meets this stranger who can give her everything she wants not caring that she has a boyfriend? What happens when she finds out that she has a lot in common with this stranger, more than she thought? Rated M for lemon
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Tick tock, tick tock. It was 3 AM in the morning of another sleepless night, I look to my right and as usual, I find Jacob sleeping next to me shirtless. I confess, he has a nice body, and it was one of the many things that attracted me to him, but ever since our one year anniversary, things between us have never been the same, we barely talk, touch, kiss, or anything, I always feel distant when I'm around him. I look down his body to his boxers and think of surprising him with a blow job, but then I remember that he never likes that, which is something I don't get.

After a hopeless night of sleep I decide to text Alice and Rose and make plans for tomorrow, that might cheer me up, and allow me to finally have a good night sleep.

The next day, Alice and Rose decide to take me out to a club for a girl's nice out, hoping to both cheer me up and get me drunk.

"Heey bestie, how's life with your hot shot boyfriend, is he still not fucking you daily?" Alice says after her third tequila shot.

"As much as a hate to talk about my sex life with my friends, but no he hasn't touched me in a long time, I feel like he's bored of me" I reply

"Maybe you need to show him what he's missing, if you know what I mean" replies Rose.

"Trust me I have, countlessly, he's just too stressed with work to care" I reply.

After having 5 shots of tequila, Rose decides it's time to take Alice back home before anything worse happens, leaving me at the club alone. I thought of going back home, but what's the point, so I just decided to stay at the bar and have a shot or two to clear my mind, and just take a cab home, besides, Jacob is spending the night in Las Vegas to celebrate Jasper's bachelor party, because him and Alice are getting married in 3 weeks.

" One beer for this lonely lady." says a random guy pointing at me.

"Um, no thank you, I've had my share of drinks tonight, I still have to drive home." I say.

"Well you can come to my place, it's right across the street, and I can have my share of you." he replies

"Wow! That was the worst pick up line I've ever heard, coming from a good looking guy like you." I say not even noticing that I just called him hot

"So you think I'm hot ha?" he winks at me

"Listen stranger, I've had a horrible day, actually, horrible past couple of days and I would just like to go home and forget." I lash out at him.

"Okay listen to me stranger, I don't know you, and frankly I don't want to get to know you. But I've been watching you all night and I can see how lonely and desperate for a man's touch all night. By just looking at your eyes, I can tell you your story. You have a boyfriend but you guys haven't connected in a long time, you feel like it's your fault but it's not. You are horny like fuck and by just looking at me, you are turned on as fuck, and if it wasn't because you have someone in your life you would let me take you back to my place. But guess what, I am not looking for a relationship either and I don't want one, I came to this bar tonight wanting to take a beautiful girl like you back to my place and fuck her senseless, you'd like that wouldn't you?" I can feel the wetness between my thighs getting worse by just looking at him. He then continues "I can see how you're rubbing your legs right now because you're imagining my big thick cock pump inside of you as a fuck your hot wet pussy, and then when I make you come, I'll flip you over and fuck you from behind, I can see that you'd like that. I don't even want to know your name, and I don't want you to know mine, I just want to help you forget all your sorrows and have fun, live life, so what do you say?" I stare at him breathing heavily as I feel his hand on my thigh, his fingers working their up to my panties, I want to stop him but I don't have the power to, I'm so wet and I know that no one can take care of it except for this stranger.

I stand up and grab his hand taking him with me to the exit door, he's looking at me surprised and smirking, I look at him and say "where is your house?" He grabs my hand roughly and start walking. After walking two blocks, we reach an apartment building, he unlocks the door grabbing me with him, closing the door, and shoving me to the wall. He whispered in my ear "I can't wait to take off your clothe and lick your pussy. I bet it tastes great, actually, I know that it tastes great. You'd like that won't you? Answer me" I nod moaning as he ripped my shirt off and unzipped my skirt, shoving three fingers inside my pussy making me scream. He started pumping his fingers inside me while biting on my nipple through the bra, and then suddenly he rips my bra with his teeth making me gasp, he took my nipple in his mouth and started sucking. "I can't wait to fuck you. Oh I wanna fuck you soo hard, I wanna feel you coming around my cock, you want that right?" "Ohh yes, fuck me! I want you to fuck my pussy so fast and hard." I moan. "Ohh, what a dirty dirty girl, I can't wait to fuck your filthy mouth with my cock." He smirked, and then all of sudden he removes his fingers from inside me, unzips his pants and shoves his cock inside me. I gasp from his sudden actions, not even seeing how big he is, but he feels big. He starts fucking me senseless while whispering in my ear. "Do you like that, do you like me shoving my cock in and out of your? I'm gonna make you come soo hard, that you're gonna forget all the other guys who fucked you. Oh I know you'd like that, I want to hear you scream when youre coming." I was getting closer and closer as he starting slapping my ass, which did it for me, I screamed and cursed as I came soo hard that I saw starts, who knew that spanking turned me on? I came down from the high and pulled out of me "kneel on the floor and let me fuck your mouth with my cock, and then when I'm coming, I want you to swallow everything." He commanded rather than asking, I stared at him paralyzed suddenly not knowing what to do. He raised an eyebrow waiting for me. I knelt to the floor and stared at his cock, oh my god, he's huge! How did that fit inside me. He caught me staring at it and smirked "you like what you see ha? Good, now suck it and show me home much, I know you're good at it, I can see it from your eyes." How can he do that? How can he know everything about me by looking at my eyes? I licked his head while looking at him through my lashes and started sucking his cock like he wanted to. He started whispering dirty things that just made me fuck him harder, until he came and I swallowed every bit of him just like he wanted. I was suddenly so tired and collapsed on the floor, it's been a while since someone thoroughly fucked me.

I wake up the next day, in a strange bed that I don't remember, with my stranger sleeping next to me, I can feel his cock on my thigh and fuck me he's big. I stare at it loving how big it is. "You can just tell me you like my cock, this is the second time I catch you staring at it." He smirked at me, how can he look that sexy in the morning? I lean down and kiss the head of his cock, and sit back up and look my stranger in the eye "I love your cock, i love it when it's inside my pussy fucking me, I love it when it's shoved in my mouth." He stared at me, mouth open! Oh payback! I feel his cock stir, I was about to kneel and suck it until I heard my phone ring, I jumped out of bed and saw the called ID, shit it was Jacob! Suddenly guilt was spread all over me, I stared getting dressed wanting to leave before I felt worse. I can see the stranger looking at me trying to hide his smirk, asshole! As I was about to leave he stopped me and kissed me hard, when he stopped to catch a breath, he said "last night was amazing, and if you ever want to do that again, you know where I live, I added my number on your phone under the name stranger, I don't want to know your name and I don't want you to know mine. This is just a no strings attachment, if you think you're not ready for this commitment or if you feel guilty for cheating on your boyfriend, which you shouldn't because I honestly don't understand how he can have you and not fuck you everyday, hell every second! Anyway you can a commitment with him and come over and let me fuck you. Live life stranger, and live it the way you want, not the way you think is right." Again I looked at him, baffled by how open and honest he is, he opened the door for me and winked at me, and said "I'll see you soon, even if you think that you're never gonna come back or cheat on your boyfriend, you will, not because you're a horrible person, but because after everything you've done for others in your life, you deserve this, fun." He closed the door behind him leaving me with my thoughts.

I got back home, finding my dad and Jacob waiting for me, for a second I thought that they found out about me and my stranger and guilt was written all over my face.

"Where have you been, Jacob and I have been worried sick about you! You didn't sleep at home last night and you come back in the middle of the day!" my dad yelled.

"Don't worry, I was - was just sleeping at Alice's place, she got drunk and Rose and I did not want to leave her alone." I lied, not knowing how I came up with that.

"Oh I don't know why I haven't thought of that. Sorry for dragging you here, I was just worried sick about her and I didn't know what to do." Jacob said.

"Oh no worries son, I'm glad you called." my dad replied

"So how's work lately, dad" I asked. My dad Charlie Swan is a cop who works at LAPD for the past decade.

"Oh fantastic, we actually just hired this boy in his late twenties recently and I've been working with him. He's not hard to work with, but he keeps telling me his stories with different women every night, sometimes more than one girl, it's disgusting! I just feel bad for these poor women who sleep with him and wait for him to call them. Anyway I should go to work soon, he's waiting for me" He said while drinking his beer.

Jacob then came and sat with us, putting his arms around me, and the worst thing was that all I could think about is the stranger and how he made me feel, and of calling him.

I checked my phone and texted him

_Hi stranger, I just wanted to thank you for last night, because it was wow! just wow! anyway, i wanted to let you know that i love and miss you cock, bye! _

I close my eyes and hit send, embarrassed by how dirty I sound, but it's true I miss his cock, and for some reason, I feel safe and confident around him, I feel like he won't judge me.

I buzz interrupted my train of thoughts, and when I checked my phone it was from my stranger, my heart started beating and I open it

_Can a text message turn you on? because it just did for me. I miss your pussy and can't wait to taste it, till next time. And when you come over, I want you to wear a coat and nothing underneath it, oh and sexy fuck me heels, god i love those! I'm getting hard just thinking about it. Can't wait to see you. _

I can feel myself getting turned on just by reading the text and decide to pay him a visit tomorrow after work.

EPOV

Damn I have a hard by just remembering last night and the things we did. I did not think that there were girls who looked that innocent yet fucked like animals before. If that was not enough to turn me on, she texts me about missing my cock, god where was this girl in my life, and why did I just meet her. I was actually surprised that she texted me that soon, I though it would take her at least 24 hours to process what happened.

I arrive to work and sit in my cubical waiting for my boss to arrive so he can tell me what to do since this is my second week at work, and fuck me if I didn't love my job, everyone here is nice and fucking friendly. My boss arrived and waves at me saying "Edward, didn't expect to see you this early! Couldn't find any woman to fuck last night?" I grinned at hime remembering my night with my stranger, and said to him "Don't worry Mr. Swan, I mean boss, I had plenty of fun last night, I'm waiting for her to stop by my house later tonight, fingers crossed."


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

It's been five hours since I texted my stranger, and I can't stop thinking about him or thinking about last night. I know that I should feel guilty about cheating on my boyfriend but I just don't, all I could think about is my stranger and how I'm going to see him in 2 hours.

I decide to pick out my outfit for tonight just like he asked. I pick out my best coat and my black loboutin heels, or in other words, my fuck me heels, I decide to wear a skirt and a buttons shirt so it'll be easier for me to take off in the car, because I'm not going to leave the house naked in case Jacob was at home.

I start cooking dinner for Jacob in case he came home before me, so he won't wonder where I went, but I'm definitely not spending the night again because Jacob might be suspicious.

Jacob walks into the kitchen grinning, "What are you cooking, it smells delicious" he says while approaching me.

"Pasta, your favorite" I smile at him, trying my best to act normal.

"Mmm my second favorite thing in the world, and do you know my first? You. I feel like I haven't touched you in a long time, I miss you. But hopefully tonight that'll change" he says and kisses my neck while his hand is cupping my breasts. Somehow I feel like I'm cheating on my stranger with my boyfriend. I know that sounds wrong but I just can't help feeling that way. I wiggle out of his touch kissing him quickly on the lips and continue cooking.

"Are you okay sweetheart? Do you not want me?" he asks trying to approach me.

"Of course I do silly! I'm just cooking and I don't want to burn the food" I smile not making eye contact with him.

"Well then, tonight you'll have me as much as you want, I promise. Anyway I have to go to work, but I'll be back at 10, and then we'll just spend the entire night in bed" he kisses me and leaves out the door.

How am I going to have sex with my boyfriend after getting thoroughly fucked by my stranger tonight, I'm not going to have the power to have sex with two different men. I sound like a slut by just thinking about that, maybe I should reschedule with my stranger, but I don't want to.

I arrive at my stranger's house, and suddenly I feel nervous, do I have butterflies? Gosh I sound like a teenager. I take off skirt and shirt, button my coat and knock on his door.

He opens the door shirtless and boxers. Oh my god I think I can come by just looking at him, how is that even possible? How can someone be that hot. He catches my eyeing him and smirks "Hi there stranger, miss me?"

I gain my composure and look at him through my lashes and say "If you mean by you then one specific part of your body then yes, but your mouth not so much"

"You don't miss my mouth? Well then my plan of how tonight was going to turn out is completely ruined" he pouts trying to hide his smirk.

"Oh yeah, what were your plans for tonight? Maybe I'll change my mind" I try to maintain my balance and not jump his bones right this second. He grabs my hand and leads me to his couch; I sit down and look at him.

"Oh I forgot how filthy you were, you want me to tell you ha? Well, at first I wanted to invite you in and lead you to my couch, which already happened, then I was going to sit down and ask you to strip for me, and by strip I mean you taking of your coat, because you were not supposed to be wearing anything underneath. Anyway then I'll let you sit on the couch and spread your legs for me, and I would start kissing from your neck to your breast and then to the place where you'll want me the most, your pussy. I'll slide my tongue in and out that pussy and suck on your clit till you scream for me to fuck you, and I will with my finger until you come twice. But then I wont let you rest and I will just shove my cock inside of you and you'll come again for the third time but I wont stop, I'll just keep on fucking you with my cock, you legs over my shoulder until you just can't take it anymore and come for the fourth time, and you'll wait for me to come inside that sweet pussy of yours, because I didn't get to do that last time." He says maintaining eye contact with me; I think I just came by just listening to what he's saying. I stood there speechless not able to form a single sentence.

He looks at my reaction and smile "you want it don't you?" he says and his hands lands on my thigh, I am definitely not having sex with Jacob after coming four times, I don't even know how I'm going to be able to drive home.

I try to regain my power and stand up looking at him saying, "so you want me to strip for you" he nods staring at me smirking.

"Ask me then" I say politely

"Strip for me, showing me what's underneath that sexy coat" his thumb on his lips.

I slowly, oh so slowly unbitten my coat and start taking it off, looking at his reaction, which changed from him smirking to him, open mouthed and stunned.

"You like what you see" I stole his words not shy being naked in front of him.

I slowly walk past him and sit down on the couch and spread my legs for him just like he planned. I look at him and say "Are you going to sit there and watch or are you going to use your cock? Because if you're not then I'll just take care of myself."

He regains his posture and walks to me kneeling between my legs, I'm so wet for him, I can feel like between my thighs.

He starts smelling my pussy and says "Mm you smell great, I bet you taste fantastic, oh I can't wait to taste you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" I reply anxiously

"I'm waiting for you to ask" he eyes me

I look him straight in the eye and say "I want you to fuck my pussy with your tongue and then fuck my pussy with your finger while sucking on my clit with your tongue and teeth"

He stares at me for a second not believing that I just said that, hell I can't believe that I just said that. He finally smirks and starts kissing me from my neck to my breasts. I moan and curse and he's still on my breasts. The heat between my thighs becomes unbearable that I can't wait for him anymore so I start rubbing myself with my finger.

He notices and stops his biting and watches me fuck myself.

"Oh yeah baby fuck yourself with your finger, are you thinking of me? I bet you can't wait until your fingers are replaced with my cock, don't worry sweetheart, soon." He says as he drops his face to my pussy and kisses is it, and I moan so loudly I think his neighbors heard me.

He then shoves my fingers harder inside me and starts fucking me with my fingers while sucking on clit, I collapse and he takes my fingers and sucks them

"Mmm you taste fantastic, just like I thought, I can't wait to make you come again and again with my fingers" he winks at me then his face disappears as I feel his tongue inside my pussy fucking me. Jacob has gone down on me so many times before but it never felt that way before. I moaned and screamed and after my third orgasm I was ready to collapse until I felt him between my thighs and he abruptly shoved his cock inside me without even warning me. I came instantly but he didn't stop and continued to fuck me hard, trying to climb inside me.

"Have you ever come five times in a row? And the sixth is coming ha? Has anyone fucked you this thoroughly?" I didn't know whether that was a question or a statement I just continue moaning and screaming, until I felt his has grabbing my chin "look at me" I opened my eyes and stared at him "answer me, has anyone fucked you this hard before?" he said while fucking me.

"No, no one has ever fucked me this hard before, god don't stop!" I replied sounding desperate as I begged him to fuck me

"God is not here sweetheart only me" I can feel him smirking.

I came another time and I felt him empty inside me. We sat in the quietness for second and as I was ready to fall asleep after my sixth orgasm, I feel him grab me and flip me over and out three fingers inside me penetrating me until he was ready to go again. "God you're so wet, I can't wait to fuck you again" he said while moving three fingers inside me. As I was ready to come he removed his finger and I gasped from the loss of contact.

I look and him in question and he smiles "I don't want you to collapse on me before I fuck you from behind, besides the frustration makes for a better orgasm"

I look at him straight in the eye and say "so what are you waiting for, fuck me or I will take your cock and fuck myself with it."

He stood there breathing heavily, stunned by what I just said. So I took his cock just like I said I would and shoved it inside.

He made a loud sound and start fucking me senseless.

"Oh you're dripping for me" he pushes inside me harder and harder until I can't take it anymore and collapse, he follows me moments later.

We lie there together for hours just talking.

"Have you ever done this before?" he said while cupping my breast

"Done what? Cheat on my boyfriend with some random guy I just met? Have a random no string just fucking relationship with a stranger? No I don't think any logical person would" trying to sound funny but failing

"You're not cheating on your boyfriend sweetheart. I know you think you are, but you're not. You cannot have a relationship with a man that doesn't fuck you daily, for no reason."

"What makes you think he doesn't fuck me daily, or think about fucking me?" I reply louder than I wanted to

"Because you're here" he whispers in my ear while plunging two fingers inside me.

I gasp and involuntarily say "I'm here because you're a good fuck that's it, but don't say my boyfriend doesn't want to fuck, in fact, he wanted to fuck me today morning but I didn't have time so we're going to tonight"

He removes his fingers from inside of me making me gasp from the loss of contact. I look at him and he looks mad.

"Are you going to fuck him tonight, after fucking me?" he sits up angrily

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, we're in a relationship, that's what people do when they're dating, why are you even mad? You fucked me tonight, you got what you wanted from me"

"I got what I wanted from you? Fine go to your boyfriend and fuck him, I don't give a fuck." He stood up and left the room shutting the door behind him.

I grabbed my clothe wore them quickly and left suddenly feeling like a slut.

EPOV

I could not stand the idea of her fucking someone else. I know it's something irrational and that I have no business in, I mean I don't even know her name, let alone anything about her. All I know is that her pussy tastes great; she has a dirty mouth like me, and loves sex also like me.

I decide to go to a bar to get my mind off of things, so I called Jasper and my boss and told them to meet me there.

"So you're telling me you've been fucking this girl, you don't know her name and she doesn't know yours, she's cheating on her boyfriend that doesn't fuck her and decides to tonight, so when she slipped up and told you about it you got mad and left her naked and alone?" Jasper said trying to make sure he got things right.

"Yes, and I don't know why I even give a fuck. I don't want a relationship with her, I just like fucking her." I say as I drink my third maybe fourth shot

"I know why you care son, you care because you like and you can't stand the fact that someone else is going to touch her" Mr. Swan says as he's sipping his beer. I love this man, he treats me like I'm his own son even though the stories of me fucking different girls every night upsets him, I'm sure it does because he has a daughter, which he's not allowing me to meet, because he thinks I'll hit on her.

"Touch her? Are you five? And no I don't like her, I just want her to fuck me and only me" I laugh.

After my sixth shot, I decided to text her

_I know it's late and maybe you're fucking him, or you're done. I just hope you still come back tomorrow. I don't want to loose you, and I hate the fact some other guy is making you feel better after I did." _

BPOV

I got back home and found Jacob sitting and watching television, eating his dinner.

"Hey babe, where have you been, I've been waiting for you all night, I thought we had plans for tonight" he says in between bites

"Oh yeah sorry I was at the gym" I smile at him while removing my coat.

I go to my room to change my outfit trying to forget everything that happened today, well not everything, just like the last part. I began to worry whether this was the last time I was going to see him or fuck him. I really hope not

I suddenly feel two manly hands cupping my breasts from behind me, I gasp from the surprise and turn. Jacob begins kissing me on my lips, shoving his tongue inside my mouth while undressing me. I try my best to seem like I'm enjoying it, because I can't stop thinking of my stranger and I know it's not fair for Jacob but I cannot control it.

It's 3 AM and I cannot sleep. Jacob and I had sex, but I couldn't find my release, which was odd because that never happened before with us. He was so close to coming and kept asking me if I was close, at the end I was so tired of it that I faked it and somehow he believe me and came.

I sit here looking at the ceiling thinking about my stranger, I miss him and I miss the way he makes me feel. I know I sound ridiculous because we just fucked like 7hours ago but I just cant stop.

My phone suddenly buzzes and it's a text from him I open it and read it.

_I know it's late and maybe you're fucking him, or you're done. I just hope you still come back tomorrow. I don't want to loose you, and I hate the fact some other guy is making you feel better after I did._

I smile and reply

**Don't worry sweetie, no one can make me feel as good as you do. I'll see you tomorrow, same time ;)**

Minutes later he texts back

_I'm glad to hear that I'm your best because you certainly are mine. I just got back to my house and I'm not sleepy, what are you doing?_

I reply

**I'm just sitting in bed texting you :)**

He replies

_This text would've been better if it was "I was sitting in bed sexting you" I'm siting on the same couch we fucked in and my cock is hard by just thinking about what we did ;)_

I smile and decide to make things interesting, so I take a picture of my fingers caressing my nipples without my face and send it to him with a caption **I just wish it was your fingers instead of mine, but don't worry baby, I'm already getting wet just thinking about you ;)**

He didn't reply instantly and for a second I thought he fell asleep which was a shame because things just got interesting. He texts me minutes later

_Omg! I wish I were there to bit your nipples, and fuck your boobs. My cock is solid rock by just thinking about fucking them; maybe I'll do that tomorrow. But in the meantime I'm just gonna fuck myself, although I wish it was your hand instead of mine, or your mouth._

He sent me a picture of his hand on his cock, and that picture itself was about to make me come. This man is big!

I decide to do the same and shove three fingers inside my pussy and take a picture of it and send it to him saying

**I wish your cock was inside my pussy, but my fingers will do it for now. I licked my lips by just looking at your cock, I think my mouth misses your cock :(**

He then replies

_Oh god! I just came by imagining my cock instead of your fingers fucking you. God I wish I were with you right now, I would've fucked you all night long till you can't open your eyes. But don't worry, I probably would've fucked you while your sleeping because I can't stop myself from touching you whenever I'm around you_

I read the text and started pumping my fingers until I came, I tried my best not to make a sound because I did not want to wake Jacob up.

**Don't worry I just took care of myself as well. Oh the idea of you fucking me all night long sounds amazing, I'll see when I can sleep at your place. In the meantime I'm going to sleep right now or you'll make me wet again to the point where I have to drive to your apartment at night, and I don't really think that's a good idea. Goodnight stranger, can't wait to be fucked by you tomorrow ;) **

As I was putting my phone on the table to sleep he replies

_The idea of you coming right now for a late night booty call sounds perfect. Please try to sleepover some time. Goodnight stranger, dream of me fucking you, until I can actually fuck you _

I laughed and thought about us fucking until I fell asleep


End file.
